The Thin Line Between Love and Hate
by Crube
Summary: So are Aisha and Laguna an item now? I think they should be. There's like a love/hate thing going there. I hope you continue soon. -Tarren..............Well Tarren...here it is! Not only that its a little story between the two, its also my first fic since


The Thin Line Between Love and Hate

  
  


DISCLAIMER: Well...what a surprise! A story WITHOUT a Metallica song title. Am I going insane?!? Oh...and as usual, I don't own Outlaw Star (though it would be cool) and the title actually belongs to an Iron Maiden song. UP THE IRONS!

  
  


By Lag

  
  


The desert sun gleams over the horizon. Dust settles and the cattle of wild buffalo are at rest.

"Father..?" Aisha looked up at the chief, "Do you ever think that I will become leader of the tribe one day?" He looked down at her with a smile.

"Your time will come my young one...your time will come." Not so far away, a band wagon is silhouetted against the sun. A boy at age 12 looked down the barrel of his gun.

"Why do we have to do this again?" He said out loud. The man on a horse sighed once again.

"They are indians of course...if we don't get them off OUR land...where are we going to farm...this is America..we are growing faster than they are and they still depend on nature to help them, got it Lag?" Laguna sighed at the thought.

"I just don't get it sometimes...." He took his gun and jumped on his horse. The leader hollered out and charged down the hill. Shots rang through the air, some buffalo were hit while the others stampeded out for their lives.

"What is going on!" hollered Aisha. She looked around to see the Ctarl tribes most powerful warriors charge in, axes in hand and forming a circle around her and the chief. The rowdy cowboys formed a circle around the group.

"Give up chief, you know the government ordered you to relocate in Wyoming....why are you still fighting?" The leader asked in a surprisingly calm voice. The Chief, ever wise, responded.

"We have grown up on this land, we have hunted and live on this land....and we will die on this land." The leaders patience grew to a dead halt. 

"If you want it like that..then so let it be!" He rose his hands and ordered the rest to fire upon the warriors. Lag saw in disbelief that this was taking place, it was supposed to be just a regular buffalo hunt. The warriors responded in attacks and blood flew everywhere. The horse that Lag was on stumbled back and fell. In instinct, he jumped off before he was crushed by the once majestic animal; the horse took a blow from an axe to the head. Aisha tried to escape the mob.

"FATHER! WHERE ARE YOU?" The fight caused a small dust cloud, the grass was dying and the soil was getting poor. She stumbled into Lag. He sent out a small shout, never seeing an indian from the Ctarl Tribe. She can see confusion in his eyes where to as he saw a fire of hatred for the people that tries to kill the buffalo and their race. The two snapped back into reality as their corresponding members grabbed them. The indians stayed as the cowboys ran to the hills.

"What were you thinking kid? You couldve killed her on the spot!" The leader yelled. Lag shoved his shotgun into his case.

"I don't know sir...I was confused.." Lag looked down in shame. The leader sighed and took a swig of whiskey.

"Its alright....we didnt really plan that attack...they were in they way." The leader sees that it didnt phase him, "Fine....we will hunt tomorrow morning...ok kid?" Lag looked up in interest.

"Sure...that sounds like a plan." Lag rode over to the band wagon.

Back at the land of rolling hills, Aisha looked at the onslaught that was left behind the manslaughter.

"Father?" She looked up at the chief, the fire in her eyes died down. "Why do they do this?" The chief opened his eyes.

"The white men are afraid of what they do not understand, they see our way of life as barbaric and they are just merely afraid of it." Aisha sighed and looked down. "What is the matter young one?" Aisha looked back up.

"Oh....the kid......he was afraid but...it wasnt because of us...." The chief looked at her.

"Oh yes?" The chief was intrigued. Aisha nodded in response.

"Maybe I can visit him sometimes?" Aisha said out loud. The chief coughed and looked at her.

"Think that isnt safe?" He finally responded. Aisha looked over the horizon as soon as the sun set.

"Yes father....I think he is different than the others."

  
  
  
  


I miss writing fan fics...Im back and somewhat mediocre! I know this is short but its just the beginning....I will try and finish the rest of the fics up as well and as usual...no flaming please!


End file.
